A prior art wrench or spanner is a tool for gripping and turning hexagonal nuts on screws, bolts and so on. There are various designs of the prior art wrench or spanner. For an example, a fork spanner comprises essentially a handle portion integrally cast with one U-shaped gripping portion at each end, where the two extending elements of the U-shaped gripping portion are parallel to each other permanently. For another example, a ring spanner comprises essentially a handle portion integrally cast with one ring gripping portion at each end. Yet, another example is an adjustable spanner which comprises essentially a handle portion with an adjustable gripping portion, where an upper jaw element of the gripping portion is generally immovable and a lower jaw element is ratchet adjustable. In use, the gripping portion is adjusted to fit a width across flats of a hexagonal nut. After a tightening or loosening action, the wrench or spanner will be displaced from its initial position. To continue with the action, the wrench or spanner needs to be removed from the nut firs, and then engages a new width across flats of the nuts. This latter engaging movement may be cumbersome and difficult to achieve, depending on certain circumstances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,008 discloses a new adjustable wrench construction wherein the same can be utilised for including forward, reverse and neutral positions. The inventive device comprises in combination, a ratchet head assembly, an upper handle portion, an intermediate connector portion, a lower handle portion and a push button disposed within a cylindrical housing. The ratchet assembly allows a gripping portion to be placed over a hexagonal nut. The tightening or loosening action of the nut can be continually carried out, without having to shift from the widths across flats.